The Dark Uzumaki
by Crezix
Summary: Bocah Iblis? Siluman Rubah? Anak haram? Hinaan itu sudah jadi makanan tiap hari. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, Cukup! Hiduplah tanpaku hingga kalian merasa... Tidak! Aku lah yang akan merasakan itu
1. Chapter 1

**The Fall of The Sun**

**Author : Crezix**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : ****Semua chara yang digunakan bukan milik saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sekecil apapun dari karya ini**

**Pair : Naruto x ?**

**Warning : OOC, smart-naru, dark-naru, typo bertebaran(mungkin), alur berantakan, semi canon, DLL**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

"Semuanya menunduk!"

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kakashi langsung menundukkan kepalanya tanpa pikir panjang

syuuuttt tap

'Siapa itu?'

"Pantas saja mereka berdua kalah, rupanya yang melawan mereka adalah Kakashi no Sharingan." sebuah suara membuyar lamunan Naruto dan teman temannya

"Hoo Zabuza Si Iblis Kirigakure rupanya. Aku heran kenapa ninja yang sepertimu mau diperintah Gato." Kakashi yang melihat lawannya berdiri diatas pedang yang menancap di pohon langsung waspada

"Aku tidak peduli bahkan dijadikan sebagai pesuruh akan ku lakukan asal itu tentang uang." suara pria setengah telanjang itu entah mengapa membuat Sakura merinding

"Hiii mengerikan"

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura. Aku pasti melindungi rekanku." Kakashi lalu membuka hitai-ate yang menutupi mata sharingannya

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura kalian jaga Tazuna. Biar aku yang melawan dia." Kakashi memasang wajah serius mengingat lawannya bukanlah sembarangan

'Jadi itu Sharingan yang dimiliki clan Uchiha yaa,' batin Naruto melihat mata Kakashi

"Darimana kau mendapatkan itu, Kakashi?" geram Sasuke melihat Sharingan yang seharusnya milik Uchiha ada di mata Kakashi

Kakashi langsung melesat kedepan tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke

**Suiton : Bunshin no Jutsu**

Zabuza yang melihat Kakashi maju segera mengeluarkan bunshin airnya yang berlari menuju tempat Tazuna tanpa memerdulikan Kakashi

Kakashi yang melihat bunshin Zabuza melewatinya sempat melirik ke belakang kemudian merasakan bahaya dari depannya

"Lawanmu ada didepan, Kakashi." tebasan yang dilakukan Zabuza berhasil dihindari Kakashi

"Cih"

"Ada apa Kakashi? apa kau mengkhawatirkan muridmu? tenang saja mereka akan segera mati."

"Benarkah? sepertinya aku kurang yakin."

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

Naruto yang melihat bunshin Zabuza langsung menggunakan jurusnya untuk mengeroyok bunshin Zabuza. Tapi, bunshin yang dibuat Zabuza berhasil melempar semua bunshin Naruto beserta Naruto yang asli dengan pedangnya

poof poof poof poof

Beberapa bunshin Naruto bahkan menghilang

'Iblis Kirigakure memang bukan hanya julukan semata, dia terlalu kuat untuk kami lawan.'

Naruto lalu melempar kunai kearah bunshin Zabuza yang langsung ditangkis dengan pedang kubikiribōchō

**Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu**

Bola api yang besar yang berasal dari Sasuke langsung mengenai bunshin air Zabuza dengan telak, membuat bunshin Zabuza menghilang

"Kau lama sekali Naruto." pandangan Sasuke yang menatapnya rendah membuatnya sedikit emosi

'Uchiha sialan, kalau bukan karena ikat kepala ini sudah ku hancurkan dia,' batin Naruto jengkel yang kemudian ditutupinya dengan cengiran lebar

"Hehehehe, Sasuke ayo kita bantu Kakashi-sensei." Naruto langsung berdiri setelah menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor

Sasuke yang hanya diam segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat pertarungan Kakashi

**Kirigakure no Jutsu**

Kabut tebal seketika menyelimuti mereka membuat Sakura kebingungan

"Sasuke-kun kau dimana?"

Sasuke dan Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya memasang sikap waspada

Di tempat Kakashi

trankk trankk

'Sial, kabut ini menghalangi pandanganku,' batin Kakashi yang terus menahan serangan pedang Zabuza dengan kunai

"Ada apa Kakashi? apa matamu tidak bisa melihat sekitar?" hanya decakan lidah Kakashi yang menjawab perkataan Zabuza

"Kalau begitu, matilah kau Kakashi!" Zabuza seketika muncul dari belakang Kakashi yang langsung menebaskan pedangnya

Kakashi langsung balik badan dan menusukkan kunainya kearah Zabuza. Tiba-tiba tubuh Zabuza langsung berubah jadi air dan muncul Zabuza lainnya dibelakang Kakashi yang meletakkan pedangnya depan leher Kakashi

"Apa hanya itu kemampuanmu, Kakashi?"

"Ya, itulah kemampuanku." Tiba-tiba tubuh Kakashi berubah menjadi air dan Kakashi lainnya muncul di belakang Zabuza

"Hohoho, benar benar Kakashi Si Ninja Peniru. Tapi sayang, itu bukan aku." tubuh Zabuza pun seketika berubah menjadi air dan muncul kembali di belakang Kakashi

"Kau sudah kalah Kakashi." Zabuza pun mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Kakashi

Kakashi yang melihat ini langsung menendang Zabuza dan menapak diatas air

"Kena kau."

**Suiton : Suiro no Jutsu**

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Kakashi muncul Zabuza yang memenjarakan Kakashi dalam air yang berbentuk bola

'Sialan, aku masuk perangkapnya.' umpat Kakashi melihat Zabuza yang asli mendatanginya setelah kabut tebal itu mulai menipis dan menghilang

"Ternyata kau menumpul, Kakashi. Sekarang lihatlah bagaimana aku membunuh murid-muridmu dan Pak Tua itu. Tenang saja setelah mereka, aku akan membunuhmu." Zabuza lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat Naruto berada

'Kakashi sudah ditangkap, sepertinya aku harus serius. Ehh tunggu dulu, cara itu mungkin bekerja kan?' Naruto lalu menyilangkan tangannya

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

"Sasuke, aku akan maju duluan." Naruto dan semua bunshinnya langsung maju kearah Zabuza yang asli

"Kalian cepat lari! Dia bukan tandingan kalian!" umpat Kakashi melihat Naruto menuju Zabuza

Kakashi pun mencoba memberontak namun bunshin air milik Zabuza tidak membiarkannya lepas dan fokus untuk menjaga penjara air yang dibuatnya

"Sepertinya Bocah Kuning itu yang akan mati lebih dulu, Kakashi." Zabuza yang melihat Naruto maju seketika melakukan beberapa handseal

"Mati kau Bocah."

**Suiton : Suikodan no Jutsu**

Muncul peluru air yang melesat kearah Naruto dengan cepat yang dihindari Naruto dan bunshinnya. Namun, jutsu Zabuza tetap menghantam beberapa bunshin miliknya

"Lumayan, Bocah. Majulah!" kata Zabuza menghunuskan pedangnya

Naruto yang melihat Zabuza memasang kuda kuda langsung menerjangnya diikuti beberapa bunshinnya

Zabuza yang akan dikeroyok oleh Naruto segera mengangkat pedangnya dan menghempaskan mereka ke segala arah, membuat beberapa bunshin Naruto menghilang. Naruto yang terlempar segera mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya

"Sasuke, terima ini." Benda yang ternyata adalah fuma shuriken itu segera ditangkap Sasuke

huupp

"!" Sasuke yang merasa familiar dengan benda yang dipegangnya segera tersenyum

"Rasakan ini!" Sasuke lalu melempar fuma shuriken yang diberikan Naruto kearah Zabuza

syuuuttt

Fuma shuriken yang dilempar Sasuke melesat dengan akurat menuju bagian pinggang Zabuza. Zabuza yang melihat fuma shuriken itu segera melompat menghindarinya

"Apa hanya itu saja, Bocah Uchiha?"

"Benarkah?" seringaian Sasuke semakin melebar

"!" Tiba-tiba, Zabuza melihat shuriken itu berbelok menuju bunshinnya

'Jadi bunshinku yang mereka incar yaa, mereka berencana membebaskan Kakashi. Tapi-'

'Apakah mereka berhasil,' harap Kakashi dalam batin melihat strategi muridnya

Bunshin Zabuza juga melompat menghindari fuma shuriken itu yang memupuskan harapan Kakashi

'-sangat salah membandingkan diri mereka dengan ninja sepertiku.' Zabuza segera menatap remeh Sasuke

"Sepertinya rencanamu tidak berjalan dengan baik yaa, Bocah."

"Benarkah begitu?" Sasuke benar benar hampir tertawa kali ini

"Huh? apa mak-"

pyaarr

Zabuza langsung melihat kearah bunshinnya dan menemukan Kakashi yang sudah terbebas

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Zabuza heran melihat Kakashi terbebas

"Aku sendiri juga tidak paham, tapi hanya satu yang ku tahu. Kali ini aku akan serius, Zabuza," kata Kakashi mengatur napasnya sambil menatap Zabuza dengan tajam

byurr

muncul kepala Naruto dari dalam sungai

"Kenapa kau ada disana, Bocah?"

"Tidak ada apa apa. Hanya terlempar kedalam sungai," kata Naruto dengan senyum mengejek

'Apakah dia membunuh bunshinku dari dalam air? Tapi harusnya bunshinku pasti menyadari pergerakan dari dalam air. Apa yang terjadi?' Zabuza benar-benar keheranan memikirkan kejadian ini

"Kau kalah dengan strategi muridku, Zabuza. Kali ini aku tidak akan sungkan lagi." Setelah napasnya benar-benar normal, Kakashi langsung memasang posisi siaga

"Kau lupa, Kakashi? kau ada dalam area yang ninja sepertiku sangat diuntungkan." Zabuza tetap memandang remeh Kakashi

"Bersiaplah." Zabuza lalu melakukan beberapa handseal. Namun, Kakashi juga melakukan handseal yang sama

**Suiton : Suikodan no Jutsu**

**Suiton : Suikodan no Jutsu**

Peluru-peluru air tercipta dan saling bertabrakan satu sama lain

'Dia meniru jutsuku.' Zabuza yang melihat jutsunya ditiru lalu bergerak ke samping. Namun, Kakashi juga bergerak berlawanan dengan Zabuza

'Dia juga meniru pergerakanku,' batin Zabuza sedikit geram

"Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Kurasa inilah kenapa kau disebut Ninja Peniru. Tapi bisakah kau mengikuti ini?" Zabuza langsung melakukan handseal dengan cepat. Namun, ternyata Kakashi masih dapat mengikuti handseal yang dilakukan Zabuza

**Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu**

**Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu**

Kedua naga air muncul dan saling bertabrakan menyebabkan rintik air jatuh secara lokal

"Apa hanya meniru yang kau bisa, Kakashi?" kata Zabuza jengkel melihat serangannya ditiru

Kakashi hanya diam mendengar perkataan Zabuza dan tetap fokus serta memasang wajah seriusnya

"Kalau begitu akan ku akhiri ini sekarang, Kakashi." Zabuza lalu melakukan handseal. Namun, Kakashi segera menajamkan matanya dan memprediksi jurus yang akan dikeluarkan Zabuza

"Matilah kau, Kakashi."

**Sui-**

**Suiton : Daibakufu no Justu**

Kakashi yang sudah mengetahui jurus yang akan dikeluarkan Zabuza sudah menyelesaikannya lebih dulu

Pusaran air yang besar tiba tiba menerjang Zabuza dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mengenainya dengan telak, bahkan sampai menyeretnya hingga ke luar sungai . Sedangkan Zabuza masih shock mengetahui jurusnya sudah ditiru, bahkan Kakashi lebih dulu mengeluarkan jurus itu

"D-dia... tidak mungkin ini terjadi..." Zabuza yang terseret jauh benar-benar terkejut dengan kemampuan Kakashi memprediksi jurus yang akan dikeluarkannya

Naruto yang masih berada dalam air bahkan ikut terbawa arus

Zabuza yang masih terseret akhirnya berhenti karena ditahan batang pohon. Jutsu Kakashi juga akhirnya selesai dan memperlihatkan sisa air di tanah

"Kau kalah, Zabuza. Dan sekarang waktunya mengakhiri ini," kata Kakashi mendatangi Zabuza dengan pelan

syuutt syuut jlebb jlebb

Tiba-tiba muncul senbon yang menusuk leher Zabuza

"Siapa itu?" Kakashi langsung waspada

Tiba-tiba seorang yang menggunakan topeng berdiri didepan Kakashi

"Terima kasih sudah memudahkanku menangkapnya. Dia memang sudah menjadi buruanku sejak lama," kata Hunter-nin itu dengan lembut

"""Kakashi-sensei""" ketiga murid Kakashi lalu mendatanginya setelah melihat Hunter-nin itu

"Aku akan memeriksanya dulu, setelah itu baru kau boleh mengambil jasadnya," ucap Kakashi sambil memeriksa denyut nadi Zabuza

"Hmm baiklah, dia sudah mati. Silahkan."

"Terima kasih." Hunter-nin itu lalu membawa jasad Zabuza

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi." kemudian dia pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Kakashi dan timnya yang terdiam

Kakashi tiba-tiba merasa pandangannya kabur. Sakura yang melihat lalu memberitahu teman-temannya

"Tenang, rumahku sudah dekat dari sini," ucap Tazuna mendekati genin-genin itu

Naruto dan Sasuke lalu mengekori Tazuna sambil membawa Kakashi dan diikuti Sakura dibelakang

Di suatu area dekat pertarungan Kakashi dan Zabuza

"Kali ini kita beruntung. Hatake Kakashi tidak langsung membunuhmu," kata sosok bertopeng yang diketahui adalah hunter-nin tadi kepada tubuh Zabuza yang terbaring kaku

Saat ingin mencabut senbon yang menancap di leher Zabuza, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menghentikan aksinya

"Biar aku lakukan sendiri." Zabuza yang memegang tangan hunter-nin itu membuka matanya lalu mencabut senbon di lehernya

"Ughh tidak bisakah kau mengincar titik lain? Aku tahu kau pasti tahu mana titik yang dapat membuat seseorang mati suri selain leher," kesal Zabuza menatap senbon di tangannya

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih kepadaku. Telat sedikit maka nyawamu melayang."

"Ya ya ya terima kasih bantuannya Haku. Dan bisakah kau melepas topeng bodohmu itu?"

Hunter-nin yang dipanggil Haku itu lalu melepas topengnya, menampilkan wajah yang feminim dihiasi senyuman yang ditujukan untuk Zabuza

"Topeng ini memiliki banyak kenangan dan juga ini bisa digunakan sebagai identitas palsu untuk situasi seperti tadi. Jadi mengapa harus dibuang?" ucap Haku mengingat masa lalunya ketika mendapatkan topeng itu dari Zabuza.

"Terserahlah."

Zabuza mulai mencoba bangun namun ditahan oleh Haku

"Jangan banyak bergerak, tubuhmu penuh luka. Kurasa perlu waktu satu minggu bahkan lebih untuk pulih total."

"Begitu ya, sepertinya aku akan merepotkanmu lagi."

"Tidak juga." Haku hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Zabuza

Ditempat Tim 7 dan Tazuna

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat sebuah rumah dipandangan mereka

"Itu rumahku, ayo cepat." Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mengangguk

tok tok tok

"Tsunami, ini aku," kata Tazuna sambil mengetok pintu rumah itu

kriieett

"Ayah, kau sudah sampai, ayo masuk. Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka ninja yang Ayah sewa dari Konoha, ayo angkat guru kalian masuk."

"Astaga, ada apa dengan dia. Cepat bawa dia masuk, akan ku tunjukkan kamar yang bisa digunakan." Tsunami lalu menunjukkan kamar kosong, lalu Naruto dan Sasuke pun meletakkan Kakashi di tempat tidur

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Dia hanya kelelahan, tenang saja." Naruto langsung membalas pertanyaan Tsunami dan mulai mencoba merawat Kakashi

tap

"Biar aku saja. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan." Sakura menghentikan Naruto dan dibalas anggukan, lalu ia pun segera merawat Kakashi

Naruto dan Sasuke yang merasa sudah tidak ada kepentingan segera keluar dari kamar itu dan duduk dengan Tazuna di ruang tengah

"Jadi, bagaimana kondisi guru kalian?"

"Dia hanya kelelahan, palingan besok sudah sadar. Namun melihat lukanya sepertinya perlu beberapa hari untuk sembuh total."

"hnn"

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kakek ceritakan sedikit tentang desa ini."

"Baiklah, semua bermula ketika-"

Skip Time

Pagi hari tampak Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura berkumpul di ruang tengah. Naruto yang melihat Kakashi keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebuah tingkat penyangga menyapanya dengan semangat

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei. Sudah bangun?"

Kakashi yang mendengar itu hanya facepalm melihat muridnya kelewat semangat

"A-ah yaa aku sudah merasa baikan. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Naruto."

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa beban melihat gurunya sudah baikan meski masih menggunakan tongkat penyangga untuk berjalan

"Oke semuanya, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Semua yang menyadari suasana menjadi serius segera memperhatikan perkataan Kakashi selanjutnya

"Kupikir Zabuza masih hidup." Perkataan Kakashi membuat yang lain terkejut

"A-apa maksudmu, Kakashi-sensei? Bukannya kau yang memastikan mayat Zabuza saat itu?" Sakura mulai cemas mengingat aura membunuh Zabuza

"Awalnya ku pikir begitu. Tapi mengingat cara kerja hunter-nin yang langsung memenggal kepala dan menghancurkan tubuhnya membuatku memikirkan ulang kejadian kemarin," kata Kakashi serius

"Oleh karena itu, kita akan melakukan latihan pagi ini."

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar latihan seketika menyeringai

"Ayo ikut aku ke hutan sekitar."

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju hutan dalam diam

"Baiklah, kali ini aku akan mengajarkan kalian berjalan di pohon." Kakashi lalu mendekati pohon dan mengalirkan cakra ke kakinya. Kemudian ia melangkah naik keatas pohon dengan tetap menggunakan tongkat penyangganya

"Kalian paham? Alirkan cakra ke kaki kalian. Jika terlalu sedikit kalian akan tergelincir dan jatuh dan jika terlalu banyak kalian akan merusak pohonnya dan jatuh juga."

Naruto yang awalnya semangat latihan seketika terdiam

'Apa yang ku harapkan? Tidak mungkin kan dia mengajarkan jutsu rank B ke atas.' Naruto yang kecewa segera mendekat ke salah satu batang pohon dan memanjatnya

"Aku sudah bisa Kakashi-sensei. Apa tidak ada yang lain?"

Kakashi yang melihat Naruto tidak akan jatuh segera menghela napas

"Sepertinya Naruto sudah mempelajari ini yaa, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan berjalan diatas air?"

'Jika aku bilang sudah, dia akan curiga dengan pertarungan kemarin. Sepertinya memang harus ku lakukan.'

Naruto hanya menggeleng menandakan ia belum tahu

"Baiklah, kalian naik ke puncak pohon." Kakashi lalu melempar dua kunai ke depan mereka

"Gunakan ini untuk menandai jejak kalian, paham? Dan Naruto, ikut aku ke dekat jembatan. Kita akan berlatih disana." Kakashi dan Naruto lalu pergi dari tempat itu

'Kyaaa sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan Sasuke-kun,' batin Sakura dengan mata berbentuk hati menatap pujaannya

'Sejauh apa kau, Naruto?' batin Sasuke kesal melihat Naruto meninggalkannya

Ditempat Naruto dan Kakashi

Kakashi yang melihat Naruto masih berusaha berdiri diatas air setelah puluhan kali tercebur segera memujinya melihat perkembangannya

"Sepertinya kau paham cara kerjanya. kau cepat belajar ya, Naruto?"

"Begitulah, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil disertai tetes-tetes air yang jatuh dari bajunya melihat Kakashi memujinya

"Baiklah, kita ke tempat mereka dulu. Hari sudah mulai malam, ayo ke rumah Tazuna sekarang."

"Duluan saja, Kakashi-sensei. Aku mau mencoba berjalan dan berlari diatas air sekarang, sepertinya lebih sulit." Naruto lalu berbalik dan mencoba berlari sambil tetap fokus pada aliran cakra di kakinya yang pada akhirnya malah tercebur lagi

Kakashi yang melihat keputusan muridnya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkannya

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat bagaimana perkembanganku," kata Naruto berjalan ke dalam hutan setelah tidak merasakan keberadaan Kakashi

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

Skip Time

Di hutan yang rimbun, Naruto tertidur lelap mulai membuka matanya karena merasakan sinar matahari yang mulai menyinarinya

"Pagi yaa, hoooammm. Semalam benar benar melelahkan," gumam Naruto mengingat kejadian semalam dimana ia mencoba untuk bertahan dari serangan 10 bunshinnya selama 5 menit, istirahat 2 menit, dan kemudian melanjutkannya lagi selama 5 menit. Begitu seterusnya hingga ia benar benar kelelahan

"Hei kau sedang apa disana?" suara lembut dari belakangnya membuat Naruto menoleh

"Siapa?"

"Ohh maaf, namaku Haku," balas sosok itu dengan senyuman

"Aku Naruto." Merasakan keramahan sosok didepannya tentu harus dibalas dengan hal yang sama, begitulah pikir Naruto.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini, Naruto-san?" Sosok itu mulai duduk didekat Naruto

"Ahh aku hanya habis berlatih, dan karena terlalu bersemangat aku sampai kemalaman dan tertidur, hehehe," cengir Naruto sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya

"Ohh begitu, apa Naruto-san seorang ninja?"

"Seperti itulah, apa kau juga ninja?" Naruto paham, mengatakan identitas sama dengan kelakuan bodoh. Tapi ia merasa bersama orang ini seperti mengalami hal yang baru dan itu menyenangkan menurutnya. Ia ingin mencoba berbicara lebih lama dengan sosok didepannya ini.

"Aku hanya seorang pengembara, kebetulan aku singgah disini sementara." Haku merasa bahwa pemuda di depannya ini benar benar baik, tapi tetap saja dia tidak boleh membongkar identitasnya

"Lalu apa yang Haku-san lakukan disini?"

"Aku ingin mencari tanaman obat, ayahku sedang terluka."

"Maaf menanyakannya." Naruto yang merasa menanyakan hal yang sensitif langsung menundukkan kepalanya seakan benar benar menyesal menanyakan hal tadi

"Tidak apa, ayah memang memiliki pekerjaan yang berbahaya jadi terkadang ia pulang dalam keadaan terluka."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku menolongmu, Haku-san?"

"Ehh tap-"

"Ayo cepat, jadi tanaman seperti apa yang kau cari?" Naruto langsung menarik Haku untuk berdiri

"Ehh baiklah, ayo."

Disaat mereka mencari tanaman obat, mereka terlibat beberapa perbincangan diselingi tingkah konyol Naruto yang membuat mereka beberapa saat tertawa

"Apa menjadi ninja adalah mimpimu, Naruto-san?" tanya Haku tiba-tiba

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu seketika terdiam

"Entahlah, Haku-san. Sejujurnya aku menjadi ninja karena... nasib mungkin," balas Naruto tersenyum kecut mengingat masa lalunya

"Begitu yaa, tapi apa kau ingin menjadi kuat?"

"Tentu saja, Haku-san. Jika aku lemah aku tidak akan bertahan hidup di dunia ini. Dunia dimana tingkatanmu diukur dari kekuatan yang kau miliki."

"Lalu jika Naruto-san sudah memiliki kekuatan, untuk apa kekuatan itu Naruto-san?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Haku membuat Naruto terdiam memikirkan jawabannya. Haku tersenyum yang melihat wajah bingung Naruto, baginya Naruto terlihat lucu.

"Itu berarti aku sudah berhasil bertahan hidup selama itu, jadi kekuatan itu pasti ku gunakan untuk diriku sendiri. Memang untuk apa lagi, Haku-san?"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto membuat Haku terdiam. Pendapatnya tidak salah, tapi sepertinya Haku kurang puas dengan jawaban Naruto

"Menurutku kekuatan ada untuk melindungi orang yang disayangi."

"Orang yang disayangi?"

"Benar, kekuatan diperlukan untuk melawan orang-orang jahat yang ingin menyakiti orang yang kita sayangi." Perkataan Haku benar-benar membuatnya bingung

"Naruto-san punya orang-orang yang disayangi kan?" Naruto pun membalasnya dengan mengangguk

"Mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi kekuatan akan datang kepada orang menggunakannya untuk melindungi orang yang disayanginya. Itulah menurutku."

Mendengar ini membuat Naruto terdiam. Bukan berarti ia memikirkan perkataan Haku, ia hanya tersenyum dalam hati mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini yang sebenarnya

'Dia benar, kurasa itulah yang harus kulakukan. Akan ku lindungi Hokage-jiji dengan kekuatanku, berarti aku harus lebih kuat lagi,' batin Naruto menguatkan tekadnya

"Aku paham, Haku-san."

"Haku saja, Naruto-san. Kurasa kita sudah jadi teman kan?"

"Kalau begitu panggil juga aku Naruto saja, Haku." Naruto yang merasa hubungannya dengan Haku semakin dekat menyetujui usulan Haku. Lagipula ia benar-benar orang yang membenci formalitas.

"Ahh, keranjangku sudah penuh. Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Naruto." Haku pun tersenyum manis

"Sama-sama, sudah mau pulang?"

"Ya."

"..."

"..."

"Hati-hati, Haku."

"Tentu." Haku lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh

"Ohh iya, ngomong-ngomong Naruto..."

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan tertahan Haku tetap menunggu lanjutannya

"...aku adalah seorang laki-laki."

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto," lanjut Haku berlalu dari sana

"..."

'Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin aku tertarik dengan laki-laki!' batin Naruto histeris mendapat fakta mengejutkan

'Tapi, bukankah suaranya terkesan... lembut. Tidak, mungkin karena dia belum puber. Astaga, kenapa aku bisa tertarik dengan laki-laki!' batin Naruto memukul-mukul pohon tidak menerima takdir yang menimpanya

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, mereka pasti mencariku," gumam Naruto berhenti memukul pohon

Skip Time

Akhirnya Naruto pun sampai di rumah Tazuna. Ia langsung membuka pintu dan melihat timnya sedang berdiskusi

"Yo Naruto, darimana saja kau?" Kakashi yang melihat Naruto kembali menyapanya dengan mata yang mengekspresikan sebuah senyuman

"Aku latihan berjalan diatas air seperti yang kau katakan. Akhirnya aku bisa berlari juga walau harus semalaman disana." Naruto langsung duduk setelah menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi

'Seberapa kuat kau, Naruto,' batin Sasuke iri melihat perkembangan Naruto. Ia bahkan belum bisa memanjat sampai ke puncak pohon

ctaakk

"Naruto-baka, apakah kau tidak bisa pulang dan memberi kabar hah?!" Sakura langsung memukul kepala Naruto setelah ia duduk

"I-ittai, Sakura. Memangnya salah kalau aku latihan?"

"Bukan begitu baka, setidaknya beri kabar kepada kami. Dasar merepotkan!"

"Bukannya Kakashi-sensei tahu kalau aku latihan, apa masalahmu?" balas Naruto sengit merasa dia disalahkan

"Cihh, setidaknya contohlah Sasuke-kun. Dia juga berlatih semalaman tapi tetap bisa memberi kabar!"

"Kalau ka-"

"Sudah-sudah. Jadi Naruto, kami akan berlatih kembali. Mengingat kau sudah menguasai berjalan diatas air itu, ku rasa sebaiknya kau menjaga Tazuna sementara kami berlatih. Ia masih bersiap-siap, jadi tidak masalah kan kau menjaganya sendiri? Kau bisa mengirimkan bunshin untuk memberitahu jika ada serangan."

"..."

Kakashi yang tidak mendapat respon Naruto tetap setia menunggu jawabannya

"Yaa pergilah."

"Oke, ayo pergi."

Naruto yang ditinggal pun beranjak menuju kamarnya sejenak, mengambil buku dan membacanya di ruang tengah sembari menunggu Tazuna selesai dengan persiapannya

"Loh, dimana yang lain?" Sebuah suara membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya

"Mereka pergi berlatih Tsunami-san."

"Begitu yaa. Ohh iya Naruto, kau belum sarapan kan? Aku siap kan ya. Lagipula otou-san masih bersiap-siap."

"Terima kasih, Tsunami-san." Naruto yang memang tidak makan semalaman menerima tawaran. Tsunami

Setelah menunggu sebentar, Tsunami datang membawakan Naruto sarapan. Saat menyantapnya, sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya

"Kau akan mati jika melawan Gato."

Naruto lalu melirik kearah sumber suara dan menemukan seorang anak kecil

"..."

"..."

"Hah~ aku tidak masalah mati disini. Setidaknya aku mati dengan tenang karena membantu kalian, bukan mati karena ditindas sementara yang bisa dilakukan hanya duduk dan menangis."

"Diamlah pecundang, kau tidak tahu Gato itu seperti apa! Jangan sok jadi pahlawan! Jika kau masih melawan Gato, kau akan bernasib seperti orang itu!" sosok kecil itu lalu berlari menuju kamarnya, menutup pintunya dengan kasar

brakkk

"Maafkan sikap Inari yaa, dia seperti itu sejak ayah angkatnya meninggal dibunuh Gato." Tsunami lalu menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf akan tingkah anaknya itu

"Dibunuh?"

Tsunami pun mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai bercerita

"Benar, beberapa bulan lalu. Kaiza, ayah angkat Inari, mencoba melawan Gato namun naasnya, hiks dia mati dibunuh oleh anak buahnya. Sejak hiks saat itu-"

"Sejak saat itu, Inari berubah. Kematian ayah angkatnya memberikan pukulan yang berat untuknya. Orang yang sangat dekat dengan dia disiksa dan dibunuh didepan matanya." Tazuna langsung memotong perkataan Tsunami, melihat dia tidak dapat melanjutkan ceritanya

"Begitu ya, kurasa aku semakin ingin membantumu Tazuna-ossan."

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu ayo berangkat. Dimana yang lain?"

"Mereka sedang berlatih jadi hari ini aku yang akan mengawalmu."

"Baiklah, mohon bantuannya."

Naruto pun mengangguk membalas perkataan Tazuna

"Kami pergi, Tsunami."

"Ha'i. Hati-hati Tou-san," balas Tsunami, dengan mata yang masih sembab ia kemudian menutup pintu

Malam harinya, Naruto dan Tazuna akhirnya pulang dan disambut oleh Kakashi

"Kami pulang."

"Selamat datang. Bagaimana keadaanya, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi dengan senyuman khas dari matanya

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Begitu. Duduklah, sebentar lagi Tsunami-san akan membawakan makan malamnya."

Naruto pun ikut duduk sementara Tazuna bergegas mandi karena merasa gerah

"Dobe, aku akan melampauimu." Sasuke yang diam sejak tadi buka suara

"Bisa berjalan diatas air?" tanya Naruto mengejek

"Itu hal yang mudah untuk jenius sepertiku," ucap Sasuke menganggap remeh latihan Naruto sebelumnya

"Itu benar. Sasuke-kun itu lebih hebat darimu, Naruto-baka," sahut Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan penuh cinta

"..."

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Tsunami muncul dengan membawa beberapa makanan

"Minna, makanan sudah siap."

"Sini biar ku bantu, Tsunami-san."

"Terima kasih, Sakura-san. Tolong sajikan makan malamnya ya, aku ingin memanggil tou-san dan Inari dulu." Tsunami lalu segera pergi

"Inari?" tanya Sakura bingung mendengar nama yang asing

"Dia anak Tsunami-san. Sebaiknya ku ceritakan semuanya."

Naruto lalu menceritakan apa yang dia dengar dari Tazuna dan Tsunami tadi pagi

"Begitu yaa. Untuk anak kecil sepertinya melihat orang terdekat dibunuh pasti sangat memengaruhi mentalnya," ucap Kakashi sedikit melirik Sasuke

Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke hanya memberikan respon yang berbeda

"Begitulah."

"Kasihan sekali Inari itu."

"Hnn."

Setelah Tazuna, Tsunami dan Inari datang, mereka lalu makan dalam diam tanpa ada yang berbicara.

Selesai makan, Inari lalu keluar dari rumahnya

"Kaa-san aku pergi." Inari langsung keluar rumah tanpa menatap tim 7 dari konoha tersebut

"Yaa hati-hati," balas Tsunami membawa piring kotor ke dapur

"..."

"..."

"Jadi menurutku lebih baik kita menjaga Tazuna-san secara bergantian. Pagi aku yang jaga, siang Sasuke, sore Sakura dan malam Naruto. Ada yang keberatan?"

Semuanya mengangguk merasa ide Kakashi bagus

"Manfaatkan waktu kalian untuk berlatih dan tetap jaga stamina kalian. Seperti yang kubilang, satu minggu lagi kita akan berhadapan dengan Zabuza lagi."

""Ha'i""

"Kurasa aku ingin keluar sebentar." Naruto lalu berdiri dan membuka pintu

"Kau mau kemana, Baka?"

"Hanya mencari angin segar." Naruto lalu pergi setelah menutup pintunya

"Aku duluan ya, Sakura, Sasuke." Kakashi lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sakura dan Sasuke yang melihat gurunya itu kembali ke kamar akhirnya menuju kamarnya masing masing

Sementara itu

Disuatu pinggiran sungai tampak seorang anak kecil menatap sebuah foto dengan air mata yang menetes di pipinya

"Hiks hiks hiks."

"Menangis tidak akan membuat ayahmu kembali hidup," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di samping anak kecil tersebut

"Apa maksudmu hah?! Kau tidak paham apa yang ku rasakan. Kau pasti selalu hidup enak di desamu dengan santai tanpa perlu khawatir Gato akan menyerang!" teriak anak kecil yang ternyata adalah Inari itu di depan Naruto

"Lalu? bagaimana dengan Tazuna-ossan dan Tsunami-san? mereka juga merasa kehilangan Inari. Bukan hanya mereka, penduduk desa ini juga merasa kehilangan sosok pahlawan yang dapat membangkitkan keberanian mereka."

"Lalu apa yang didapatkan ayahku hah?! Kematian! Hanya itu hasil dari tingkah sok pahlawannya itu!"

"Yang didapatkannya memang tidak ada, tapi yang diwariskannya adalah keberanian untuk menantang Gato, keberanian untuk hidup lebih layak, dan keberanian untuk terlepas dari jerat kesedihan yang melanda desamu."

Inari seketika terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto

"Keberanian itu adalah warisan yang diberikannya kepadamu. Sekarang adalah hakmu untuk menggunakan warisan itu atau tidak."

"..."

"..."

"Bagaimana caranya nii-san?" Naruto seketika tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Inari

"Bukan aku yang bisa menjawabnya, Inari." Naruto lalu mengelus kepala Inari

"Lalu siapa? jangan memberiku harapan palsu nii-san!" cerca Inari tidak mendapat jawabannya

"Kau tidak perlu menanyakannya kepada siapapun. Jawaban itu ada disini, dimana ada yang berkata bahwa kediktatoran Gato harus berakhir, yang mengatakan bahwa kalian harus hidup lebih layak, yang mengatakan bahwa kau harus berani melakukan sesuatu untuk mencapai apa yang kau inginkan. Jawaban itu ada disini," ucap Naruto menunjuk dada Inari

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki keberanian seperti ayahku, nii-san."

"Are bukannya ayahmu dan keberaniannya masih ada?"

"Hah?" Inari benar benar bingung dengan ucapan Naruto

Naruto yang melihat tingkahnya benar-benar tersenyum lebar sekarang. Ia kembali menunjuk dada Inari

"Hei kan dia masih hidup didalam sini. Kau masih memikirkannya bukan? Artinya dia masih hidup dihatimu. Raganya memang tidak bersamamu, tapi perasaan kasih sayangnya, jiwa keberaniannya masih hidup dalam hatimu. Gunakan itu sebagai penunjang keberanianmu Inari." Mata Inari melebar seketika mendengar perkataan Naruto. Merasa bahwa Inari telah paham dengan yang dia maksud, Naruto lalu memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku dan berjalan menuju rumah Tazuna

"Aku duluan ya, Inari. Segera berbuat jika kau sudah mendapat jawaban dari hatimu," ucap Naruto sambil tetap berjalan membelakangi Inari

Inari yang masih terpaku dengan tingkah dan perkataan Naruto akhirnya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, nii-san."

Keesokan harinya

Naruto yang telah bangun dari tidurnya segera menuju ruang tengah dan menemukan Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Sakura bersama Tazuna sedang mengobrol

"Selamat pagi semuanya."

""Pagi/Hnn.""

Beberapa saat setelah Naruto tiba, datanglah Inari dan duduk di dekat Tazuna sembari menyapa mereka

"Selamat pagi." seketika semuanya terkejut dengan sapaan Inari kecuali Naruto, dan Sasuke

""P-Pagi.""

Kakashi lalu berbisik ke Naruto

"Apa yang sudah kau katakan ke Inari semalam?"

"Hanya beberapa patah kata yang pernah disampaikan seseorang kepadaku. Walau kuubah sedikit sih." bisik Naruto mengingat pertemuannya dengan seorang kakek berjubah putih yang mendatanginya dulu

Kakashi yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk paham

Tsunami kemudian datang dari dapur membawa sarapan

"Semuanya sarapan sudah siap."

Setelah selesai menyajikan sarapan mereka lalu makan dalam diam sampai

"Anoo Jii-san, Kaa-san."

"Ya ada apa Inari?"

"...maafkan aku."

Keduanya melebarkan matanya, terkejut dengan perkataan Inari. Bahkan tim 7 juga ikut terkejut, kecuali Naruto yang hanya tersenyum. Setelah beberapa saat Tazuna dan Tsunami akhirnya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa Inari. Kami akan tetap menyayangimu," ucap Tsunami tersenyum melihat Inari

"Itu benar, kau itu cucu kebanggaan jii-san. Jii-san pasti menyayangimu."

"Terima kasih Jii-san, Kaa-san."

Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Skip time

Seminggu telah berlalu. Menurut mereka, hari ini Zabuza akan menyerang kembali. Mereka pun menyiapkan diri untuk bertarung habis-habisan kecuali Naruto. Ia masih tidur karena semalam harus begadang menjaga juga membantu pembuatan jembatan dengan bunshinnya

"Kita berangkat," instruksi Kakashi

""Ha'i.""

"Umm anoo, Kakashi-sensei. Naruto bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja dia tidur terlebih dahulu. Semalam dia terlalu keras, jadi kurasa memberinya istirahat tidak masalah. Lagipula jika ada bandit yang menyerang Tsunami atau Inari untuk disandera, Naruto bisa melindungi mereka."

"Kita berangkat, minna," kata Tazuna melangkah lebih dulu

Setelah sampai di area jembatan, mereka menemukan hal aneh. Embun pagi hari ini menurut mereka sedikit lebih tebal.

'Sesuai dugaan kami, Zabuza akan menyerang hari ini,' batin Kakashi merasakan 2 kehadiran didepannya

"Sakura, Sasuke. Bersiaplah," kata Kakashi sambil mengangkat hitai-atenya yang menutupi sharingannya

"Tampaknya kau sudah siap heh, Kakashi? Kalau begitu kita mulai saja," kata Zabuza yang berdiri disamping hunter-nin yang menyelamatkannya kemarin

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya :**

"Anoo Jii-san, Kaa-san."

"Ya ada apa Inari?"

"...maafkan aku."

Keduanya melebarkan matanya, terkejut dengan perkataan Inari. Bahkan tim 7 juga ikut terkejut, kecuali Naruto yang hanya tersenyum. Setelah beberapa saat Tazuna dan Tsunami akhirnya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa Inari. Kami akan tetap menyayangimu," ucap Tsunami tersenyum melihat Inari

"Itu benar, kau itu cucu kebanggaan jii-san. Jii-san pasti menyayangimu."

"Terima kasih Jii-san, Kaa-san."

Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Skip time

Seminggu telah berlalu. Menurut mereka, hari ini Zabuza akan menyerang kembali. Mereka pun menyiapkan diri untuk bertarung habis-habisan kecuali Naruto. Ia masih tidur karena semalam harus begadang menjaga juga membantu pembuatan jembatan dengan bunshinnya

"Kita berangkat," instruksi Kakashi

""Ha'i.""

"Umm anoo, Kakashi-sensei. Naruto bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja dia tidur terlebih dahulu. Semalam dia terlalu keras, jadi kurasa memberinya istirahat tidak masalah. Lagipula jika ada bandit yang menyerang Tsunami atau Inari untuk disandera, Naruto bisa melindungi mereka."

"Kita berangkat, minna," kata Tazuna melangkah lebih dulu

Setelah sampai di area jembatan, mereka menemukan hal aneh. Embun pagi hari ini menurut mereka sedikit lebih tebal.

'Sesuai dugaan kami, Zabuza akan menyerang hari ini,' batin Kakashi merasakan 2 kehadiran didepannya

"Sakura, Sasuke. Bersiaplah," kata Kakashi sambil mengangkat hitai-atenya yang menutupi sharingannya

"Tampaknya kau sudah siap heh, Kakashi? Kalau begitu kita mulai saja," kata Zabuza yang berdiri disamping hunter-nin yang menyelamatkannya kemarin

**Chapter 2**

"Sakura, kau jaga Tazuna dan Sasuke, lawan hunter-nin itu."

"Kau yakin mempercayakan pak tua itu bersama gadis lemah itu. Kakashi?" Zabuza pun mengeluarkan killing intentnya membuat Sakura gemetaran

"Tenang saja Tazuna-san, akan ku lindungi kau," ucap Sakura dengan kaki yang bergetar membuat Tazuna malah sweatdrop

"Gadis ini berniat melindungi atau lari," gumam Tazuna heran

"Tenanglah Tazuna-san, aku akan menghalau serangan langsungnya dan Sakura akan mencegah serangan mendadak. Benarkan, Sakura?."

"Ha'i," balas Sakura mulai berhenti gemetaran

Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat hunter-nin itu mulai bergerak segera melesat meninggalkan mereka

"Sasuke berhati-hatilah."

"Hnn."

"Ayo bertarung, Kakashi." Zabuza pun akhirnya melesat maju dengan cepat menuju Kakashi

Kakashi yang melihat Zabuza mendekat segera menghampirinya dengan kunai di tangannya

Trankk

Terdengar bunyi benturan antara kunai dan pedang Kubikiribocho

Sementara dengan Sasuke

"Kau akan kalah," ucap hunter-nin itu sambil melempar beberapa senbon

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menangkisnya dengan remeh

"Mengatakan aku akan kalah tapi hanya segitu kemampuanmu? Jangan bercanda," kata Sasuke sambil mendekat kearah hunter-nin itu untuk beradu taijutsu

Melihat Sasuke mengajaknya beradu taijutsu, Haku langsung melompat ke belakang mengambil jarak dan melempar beberapa senbon

"Cih, apa kau takut beradu taijutsu denganku?" geram Sasuke melihat musuhnya selalu menjaga jarak jika ia mendekat

"Aku adalah ninja jarak menengah, sudah sewajarnya menjaga jarak juga masuk dalam kategoriku."

**Hyoton : ****Sensatsu Suisho**

Muncul banyak jarum es yang bergerak menuju Sasuke dengan cepat. Melihat jarum-jarum itu menuju kearahnya, Sasuke lalu melakukan beberapa handseal dan menarik napas

**Katon : Gokakyuu no Jutsu**

Api lalu menyembur dari mulut Sasuke dan mengarah ke jarum-jarum es milik Haku, membuat jarum es itu lenyap

"Hanya segitu?" ucap Sasuke meremehkan. Haku yang diremehkan Sasuke hanya diam dan melakukan handseal lagi

**Hyoton : Sensatsu Suisho**

Jarum es kembali muncul mengarah ke Sasuke dengan cepat, namun Sasuke langsung bergerak mundur dan merapal handseal lagi dan menarik napas

**Katon : Gokakyuu no Jutsu**

Bola api Sasuke lagi-lagi melahap jarum es milik Haku

"Percuma, apiku akan melenyapkan esmu," kata Sasuke dengan percaya diri

"Benarkah?" Perkataan Haku seketika membuat Sasuke waspada

**Hyoton : Hissatsu Hyosho**

Muncul beberapa duri es dari tanah yang mengarah ke Sasuke membuat Sasuke terpaksa mundur dengan beberapa duri es menggores tubuhnya. Haku yang melihat Sasuke sedikit lengah langsung merapal handseal

**Hyoton : Sensatsu Suisho**

Jarum es yang lagi-lagi muncul dan melesat dengan cepat kearah Sasuke membuat Sasuke tidak memiliki waktu untuk merapal handseal, ia terpaksa menerima beberapa jarum es tersebut dengan tubuhnya

sleb sleb

"Arrgghh."

"Sudah kubilang kau akan kalah. Sebaiknya serahkan saja Tazuna dan kau akan selamat, orang konoha," ucap hunter-nin itu dengan santai

Sasuke yang mendengarnya kemudian mendecih kesal

"Cih, tidak akan aku berikan Tazuna-san kepada kalian."

"Baiklah bocah, sepertinya aku harus membunuhmu." Hunter-nin itu kemudian merapal handseal kembali

**Hyoton : Hissatsu Hyoso**

Duri-duri es dari tanah kini muncul lagi dan mengarah pada Sasuke dengan cepat. Sasuke yang merasa bahwa nyawanya benar benar terancam pun mengingat masa lalunya. Masa dimana Sasuke melihat kakaknya, Itachi membunuh kedua orang tuanya

'Aku tidak akan mati, tidak sebelum membunuh brengsek itu.'

Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke pun berubah menjadi merah dengan satu tomoe hitam menghiasinya. Sasuke yang melihat duri-duri itu bergerak langsung menghindar ke samping dengan cepat

"Sharingan yaa." gumam hunter-nin itu melihat mata Sasuke

"Aku tidak akan mati sebelum berhasil membalaskan dendamku!" teriak Sasuke dengan tekad kuat

Melihat tekad Sasuke, Haku hanya diam tanpa komentar. Ia malah melempar beberapa senbon lagi ke Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa gerakan senbon itu sedikit lambat dapat menghindar dengan mudah.

"Sepertinya kau kuat Uchiha-san."

"Hnn, bersiaplah." Sasuke lalu melesat maju ke arah Haku dengan cepat

Haku yang melihat Sasuke mendekat langsung melompat mundur dan melakukan handseal

**Hyoton : Sensatsu Suisho**

Jarum es kembali muncul menuju Sasuke namun kali ini Sasuke hanya menahannya dengan kunai sambil tetap maju kearah Haku

Melihat pergerakan Sasuke lebih teratur akhirnya terpaksa Haku menerima ajakan Sasuke untuk beradu taijutsu

Ditempat Zabuza dan Kakashi

Terlihat Zabuza mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Kakashi dengan membabi buta membuat Kakashi kerepotan menangkis pedang sebesar kubikiribocho

trankk

Bunyi pedang yang ditahan dengan kunai itu terdengar. Zabuza yang melihat Kakashi menahan seranganya dengan kunai ditangan kanan dan chidori ditangan kirinya hanya tersenyum remeh lalu menendang Kakashi membuat Kakashi terlempar beberapa meter. Namun Kakashi sempat memotong pedang Zabuza hingga tersisa setengah

"Lumayan, Kakashi," ucap Zabuza melihat sisa pedangnya

"Sepertinya aku akan menang lagi jali ini Zabuza."

"Entahlah, siapa yang tahu."

Zabuza lalu melirik ke pertarungan Haku dan Sasuke

"Heh, muridmu lumayan juga Kakashi. Sampai bisa mendesak Haku untuk beradu taijutsu," puji Zabuza lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kembali

"Tidak perlu khawatirkan mereka, aku yakin Sasuke akan menang melawan hunter-nin itu mengingat dia adalah ninja jarak menengah sedangkan Sasuke adalah ninja jarak dekat," terang Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Zabuza, ia harus fokus atau ia akan mati mengingat Zabuza ahli dalam silent killing

"Heh, kau meremehkan Haku, Kakashi. Beberapa tahun Haku sudah bersamaku jadi ia pasti bisa melakukan itu."

Perkataan Zabuza membuat Kakashi heran sekaligus gelisah hingga akhirnya matanya membola menyadari sesuatu

"Maksudmu ia bisa silent killing juga?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir dia bersama siapa selama bertahun-tahun."

"Sial, Sasuke dalam bahaya kalau begini." Kakashi akhirnya mulai melirik ke pertarungan Haku dan Sasuke, namun merasakan ada bahaya dari samping. Ia langsung menghindar ke belakang

"Jangan alihkan perhatianmu, Kakashi. Lawanmu adalah aku."

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku harus fokus padamu dan mempercayakan hunter-nin itu pada Sasuke."

"Kalau begitu tidak apa kan jika Haku ku beri sedikit bantuan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kakashi heran dengan perkataan Zabuza. Bukannya jika ia membantu hunter-nin itu, sudah jelas Kakashi akan menahannya. Atau jangan-jangan...

"Iya benar, seperti yang ku bilang ia juga bisa melakukan silent killing jadi..." Zabuza langsung melakukan handseal

**Kirigakure no Jutsu**

Kabut tebal tiba-tiba muncul seperti saat pertarungan pertama mereka"Sial. Sasuke, bertahanlah sampai Naruto tiba," gumam Kakashi berharap setelah melihat kabut tebal muncul menghalangi pandangannya

Ditempat Sakura dan Tazuna

Tiba-tiba muncul Kabut tebal menghalangi pandangan Tazuna dan Sakura

"Tazuna-san, kau dimana?" ucap Sakura sedikit nyaring karena tidak melihat apa-apa selain kabut yang tebal

"Aku disini." Mendengar jawaban dari Tazuna yang berasal dari belakangnya membuat Sakura sedikit tenang

"Tenang saja Tazuna-san, aku tepat berada didepanmu. Aku pasti akan melindungimu."

"Yaa, ku percayakan padamu."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat yang berasal dari tempat Sakura dan Tazuna melihat Zabuza dan Kakashi

"Jantung, kepala, hati, usus, leher, lambung, paru-paru. Hmm yang mana harus ku tebas dahulu." Suara berat itu membuat Sakura dan Tazuna bergetar ketakutan

"Hiii menyeramkan," ucap Sakura yang hanya dibalas Tazuna dengan anggukan

Kembali ke tempat Kakashi dan Zabuza

"Ohh iya Kakashi, dimana muridmu yang berambut kuning itu?" tanya Zabuza tidak merasakan kehadiran Naruto sedari awal

"Dia ada urusan." Zabuza yang paham urusan apa yang dimaksud Kakashi membalas perkataanya. Ia juga mendekati Kakashi secara diam-diam dari depan

"Hooh begitukah? Aku harap dia tidak dibunuh orang suruhan Gato." Zabuza lalu muncul secara tiba tiba didepan Kakashi dan menebaskan pedangnya. Untungnya Kakashi sempat menghindar walau dadanya terkena sayatan pedang Zabuza itu

Kakashi kemudian melihat sebuah keanehan dari pedang Zabuza

"Pedang itu kembali seperti semula?" ucap Kakashi tidak percaya

"Ohh kau pasti tidak percaya melihat salah satu kemampuan pedang ini yaa. Mungkin memberikan sedikit informasi ke orang yang akan segera mati tidak masalah. Kubikiribocho adalah salah satu dari tujuh pedang yang unik, kemampuannya selain dapat digunakan dengan mudah untuk memenggal kepala juga dapat beregenarasi kembali apabila ia terkena darah. Hebat bukan?"

"Sial ini semakin sulit," umpat Kakashi mendengar penjelasan Zabuza

Ditempat Haku dan Sasuke

Haku yang melihat kabut tebal muncul segera mundur, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kebingungan karena kabut tebal yang tiba-tiba datang

'Kabut tebal ini seperti waktu itu, tapi bukannya hunter-nin ini juga tidak akan bisa melihatku? Sial sharinganku tidak bisa melihat didalam sini,' batin Sasuke terheran

Tiba-tiba muncul beberapa senbon menancap di paha Sasuke

syuutt jleb

"Ugrrhh apa dia bisa melihat dalam kabut ini?" maki Sasuke sambil mencabut senbon di pahanya

"Sudah ku bilang, kau akan kalah disini. Menyerahlah bocah, berikan Tazuna pada kami dan kau akan tetap hidup," kata hunter-nin itu di balik kabut

"Tidak akan, aku pasti hidup dan akan selamat dari sini," ucap Sasuke menolak sambil menyemangati diri

"Ini penawaran terakhirku, Uchiha-san. Berikan Tazuna dan kau selamat. Kau harus hidup untuk membunuh orang yang kau benci itu kan?"

Sasuke hanya dapat mendecih kesal karena ketidakmampuannya

"Kuanggap itu sebagai penolakan-"

Muncul senbon dari balik kabut menuju arah Sasuke, namun kali ini Sasuke dapat melihatnya

"Terlihat." Sasuke lalu menangkisnya dengan kunai dan langsung melakukan beberapa handseal sambil menarik napas

**Katon : Gokakyuu no Jutsu**

Bola api yang diciptakan Sasuke mengarah menuju sumber datangnya senbon tadi

blarrr

Bola api itu pun meledak namun Sasuke tidak mendengar rintihan dan menyimpulkan serangannya gagal

"Lumayan Uchiha-san, bagaimana dengan ini?"

**Hyoton : Sensatsu Suisho**

Muncul jarum es yang melesat dengan cepat kearah Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasakan bahaya dari sampingnya melompat mundur, sambil memikirkan rencana untuk menyerang

'Sial, kabut ini menggangu." Sasuke lalu melempar beberapa kunai ke segala arah

"Ada apa? Apa kau sudah putus asa? Menyerahlah Uchiha-san, kau bisa mati jika ini terus berlanjut."

"Diamlah!"

"Kau sudah ku peringatkan Uchiha-san."

**Hyoton : Hissatsu Hyoso**

Duri es dari dalam tanah kembali menyerang Sasuke menyebabkan beberapa goresan tambahan di tubuhnya

"Ada apa ini? Serangannya bertambah cepat? Tidak, aku yakin tadi melihatnya. Lalu apa?"

"Jangan melamun Uchiha-san." Beberapa senbon kembali menancap di tubuh Sasuke

"Arrgghhh, sial kenapa ini?! Tubuhku tidak mau bergerak!" umpat Sasuke mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sasuke lalu melihat ke bawah dan menemukan kakinya diselimuti es

'Aku terjebak.'

"Hooh kau menyadarinya yaa? Biasanya orang lain baru sadar beberapa detik sebelum mereka dijemput ajal. Lumayan untuk bocah seumuranmu," puji Haku sambil menarik beberapa senbon lagi ditangannya

"Sudah waktunya ku akhiri, Zabuza pasti kerepotan melawan Hatake Kakashi disana."

Haku kemudian melempar senbonnya tepat menuju titik vital Sasuke

"Matilah." Sasuke yang sudah tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa kemudian menutup matanya

'Batasku sampai sini saja kah?'

Trang Trang

Sasuke yang mendengar dentingan senbon segera membuka matanya

"Uchiha terakhir benar benar mengecewakan, menutup mata ketika serangan datang? Haah, yang benar saja."

Sasuke yang melihat kedatangan sosok pirang itu benar-benar terkejut. Tangannya mengepal erat disamping tubuhnya, menahan kesal karena mendengar fakta tentang kebodohannya ketika di pertempuran

"Kau lama sekali."

"Ada beberapa bandit yag harus ku urus di rumah, lagipula kau tidak terbunuh bukan, Uchiha-chan?" ejek Naruto dengan memandang remeh Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan kakinya dari es dengan kunai

"Aku hanya kelilipan. Lagipula kabut ini benar benar mengganggu jarak pandangku," elak Sasuke tidak terima dipandang rendah

"Terserah, ngomong-ngomong dimana Tazuna-ossan dan Sakura?"

"Mereka ada dibelakang, Sakura sedang menjaga Tazuna."

"Bagaimana dengan Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke lalu menunjuk kearah dimana Kakashi berada walaupun terlihat sangat samar karena terhalang kabut

"Sepertinya kalian kerepotan dengan kabut ini ya," ucap Naruto melihat Kakashi hanya dapat menahan serangan Zabuza tanpa bisa melakukan serangan balik

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu, Sasuke?"

"Lalu kau sedang apa saat ini?"

"Ohh iyaa benar juga," balas Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

Sasuke hanya memandangnya datar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Haku

"Jadi? Ada rencana melawannya, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto juga memandang lawannya

"Jujur, dia lumayan. Jika saja kabut ini tidak ada, pasti dia sudah kalah daritadi," umpat Sasuke menatap kabut yang menurutnya sangat menjengkelkan

"Aku ada rencana, serang dia dengan jutsu apimu. Aku akan maju mendekatinya, lalu kau juga ikut maju. Kita paksa dia untuk bertarung jarak dekat, usahakan dia tidak mengambil jarak atau dia akan melakukan yang sama seperti Zabuza. Setelah keluar daru pertempuran jarak dekat, kita lakukan seperti saat kita melawan Zabuza."

Sasuke yang mendengar rencana tersebut mengangguk setuju

'Tidak ada cara lain, aku harus bekerja sama dengan Naruto agar tetap hidup.'

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

"Ayo Sasuke!" teriak Naruto berlari kearah Haku

Sasuke lalu melakukan beberapa handseal dan mengambil napas

**Katon : Gokakyuu no Jutsu**

Haku yang melihat bola api menuju kearahnya melangkah mundur menghindari bola api Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Naruto beserta beberapa bunshinnya muncul dari belakangnya membuat Haku kerepotan karena kalah jumlah. Sasuke yang melihat Haku terdesak ikut masuk ke pertempuran jarak dekat tersebut membuat Haku kewalahan

Sasuke lalu melakukan tendangan kearah kepala membuat Haku harus menahannya dengan satu tangan

"Kerjasama yang lumayan tapi maaf kalian harus ku paksa mundur," kata Haku sambil melakukan handseal dengan sebelah tangan membuat Sasuke dan Naruto melebarkan matanya terkejut

**Hyoton : Hissatsu Hyoso**

"Sial."

Duri-duri es muncul disekitar Haku mengenai Sasuke, Naruto beserta beberapa bunshinnya membuat Naruto dan Sasuke mundur sedangkan bunshin Naruto seketika menghilang

Di tempat Kakashi dan Zabuza

Kakashi dan Zabuza masih bertukar serangan namun keduanya tidak berniat segera menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka

"Kakashi, siapa bocah kuning itu?"

Kakashi terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum

"Dia adalah shinobi masa depan konoha." ujar Kakashi dengan tersenyum bangga

'Dia kuat, tapi entah kenapa dia masih terlihat menahan diri.' batin Zabuza mencoba mengingat gerakan gerakan Naruto

"Huh, kita lihat bagaimana Haku membunuh bocah itu?" Zabuza lalu melakukan beberapa handseal

**Suiton : Suiryuu no Jutsu**

Naga air muncul dari danau menerjang Kakashi dengan cepat

Kakashi yang melihat naga air lawannya mencoba menghindar ke kiri tapi seketika Zabuza ada disamping Kakashi mencoba menebasnya. Kakashi yang tidak sempat menghindar tertebas di dada walaupun tidak dalam

"Kau melemah Kakashi. Ku pikir kau lebih kuat dari ini." kata Zabuza meneteng pedangnya dibahu

"Yah mungkin saja."

"Huh? Ohh ini yang kau maksud?" Zabuza tiba tiba mengayunkan pedangnya kebelakang tanpa melihat. Terdengar suara air pecah dari belakang Zabuza sehingga mengenai tubuh Zabuza

"Mizu bunshin adalah kejutanmu? Jangan bercanda Kakashi."

"Sepertinya kau salah sangka."

Bzztt

Kakashi tiba tiba berubah menjadi percikan petir yang mengenai Zabuza dengan telak. Dari belakang Zabuza muncul Kakashi yang menghunuskan kunainya mencoba menusuk Zabuza. Zabuza yang masih dalam pengaruh klon petir Kakashi mencoba menghindar walau ia sulit bergerak. Tak habis akal, Zabuza lalu memutar pedangnya membuat Kakashi tidak jadi menusuk Zabuza

"Sepertinya mainanmu masih banyak. Ayo lanjutkan." kata Zabuza yang mulai pulih dari efek petir

Ditempat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Haku

'Dia bisa melakukan handseal satu tangan. Celahnya adalah jeda untuk fokus yang diperlukan dalam melakukan jutsu dengan handseal satu tangan. Cara satu satunya hanya menyerang tanpa jeda ke samping tubuhnya agar sisi yang lain terbuka lebar. Kage bunshin? Kurasa kurang efektif mengingat dia bisa berpindah dengan cepat ke kaca yang lain.' pikir Naruto dengan cepat

"Tinggal hancurkan saja kan, hehehe." seringai Naruto melihat Haku mulai bersiap melakukan serangan lagi

"Sasuke, kita lakukan yang saat itu."

"Diamlah, aku tidak suka diperintah."

"Terserah."

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

Klon Naruto langsung menerjang Haku dengan cepat. Haku yang diserbu ikut melesat menuju Naruto yang bersembunyi dibelakang, menghindari serangan yang sepele sambil melempar senbon ke beberapa klon Naruto

'Mereka mencoba mengepung.' batin Haku merasa tidak ada serangan dari sisi kiri dan kanan serasa klon Naruto hanya melewatinya. Haku lalu mencoba menerobos ke depan sambil melempar senbon ke sekelilingnya

'Orang ini pintar, tapi sayang dia milik orang lain' batin Naruto melihat kepiawaian Haku dalam memilih jalan keluar. Bukannya memilih menggunakan jutsu, Haku lebih memilih menggunakan senbon untuk menghancurkan bunshin Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke yang sedang bersiap mengeluarkan jutsu api muncul dari balik bunshin Sasuke

**Katon : Gokakyuu no Jutsu**

Bola api yang besar mengarah tepat ke jalan Haku yang sedang sibuk berlari sambil melempar senbonnya

Haku yang menyadari bola api Sasuke mencoba melakukan handseal

**Hyoton : Hyo-**

Brakk

Naruto yang muncul dari bawah tanah langsung memukuk dagu Haku. Sasuke yang melihat Haku terlempar ke atas lalu melempar shuriken kearahnya

Haku yang terdesak hanya bisa menghindari beberapa shuriken Sasuke. Naruto pun tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini, ia langsung mengambil sebuah kunai yang mengarah ke kepala Haku. Haku lalu nemiringkan kepalanya mencoba agar tidak mati muda, namun alangkah terkejutnya Haku melihat Naruto muncul tiba tiba di belakangnya

Melihat Naruto bersiap menendangnya ke bawah, Haku menyilangkan tangannya mencoba meminimalisir tendangan Naruto

Brakk

Haku benar-benar dibuat berantakan dengan kerjasama Sasuke dan Naruto

"Ughh kalian hebat." Naruto yang mendengar suara Haku bersiap jika ada serangan kejutan

"Kurasa aku menang bukan karena diriku sendiri."

"Yahh memang benar, kau masihlah anak-an... bukan, kau masih muda."

"Jangan mengatakan aku masih muda jika suaramu lembut seperti anak anak ossan."

Haku pun tertawa mendengar panggilan Naruto kepadanya, tiba tiba topeng Haku terlepas memperlihatkan wajah ayunya

Sasuke yang melihat wajah Haku pun merona sedangkan Naruto yang melihat wajah dibalik topeng itu benar benar terkejut

"Haku?!"

"Sialan Dobe, kau mengenalnya lebih dulu dibanding aku."

"Apa maksudmu bodoh, dia itu laki-laki. Kau homo ya?" Sasuke seketika pucat mendengar perkataan Naruto

'Sialan dia manis sekali. Tunggu, dia laki-laki? Argghh apa aku sudah belok.' umpat Sasuke dalam hati

Naruto yang melihat wajah pucat Sasuke tersenyum mengejek

"Aree bukankah Naruto juga seperti itu ketika mengetahui kebenarannya?" mendengar perkataan Haku, bibir Naruto seketika turun

"Mungkin kau salah liat."

"Hahaha kalian lucu... haahh jadi bisa kita akhiri sekarang? jika aku masih hidup kalian akan mati loh."

Naruto dan Sasuke lalu saling tatap tapi tidak ada yang memulai pergerakan untuk mengeksekusi Haku

"Maaf, waktu kalian habis. Setidaknya bukan ditangan kalian, tidak masalah kan?" Haku lalu bangkit dan melakukan sunshin. Naruto yang menyadari kemana perginya Haku seketika menoleh ke arah pertarungan Kakashi

Ditempat Kakashi dan Zabuza

5 menit yang lalu

"Kau lengah Kakashi!" Pedang Zabuza mencoba menebas Kakashi yang melihat kerjasama epik Sasuke dan Naruto

Kakashi yang merasa bahaya dibelakangnya mencoba menghindar namun punggung Kakashi masih berada dalam jangkauan kubikiribocho

Zabuza pun terkena cipratan darah Kakashi. Menyadari hal ini Kakashi lalu melakukan handseal

"Apa lagi yang kau punya Kakashi?"

"Sesuatu seperti anjing mungkin."

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

Tiba-tiba muncul beberapa anjing yang berlari menggigit sekujur tubuh Zabuza mencoba menghalangi pergerakannya

"Jadi ini yang kau rencanakan ya Kakashi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya memanfaatkan apa yang aku punya sesuai kondisi. Bukankah itu kebanggaan kita sebagai ninja?" Kakashi lalu membuat handseal lagi lalu menggantung tangan kanannya. Tangan Kakashi seketika diselimuti listrik

"Inilah akhir dari pertarungan ini, Zabuza."

**Raiton : Chidori**

Kakashi lalu maju dengan cepat kearah Zabuza yang tidak dapat berkutik

Craasss

Raikiri Kakashi sukses menembus tapi bukan tubuh Zabuza melainkan tubuh Haku yang tiba-tiba muncul dan rela menjadi perisai daging

Ohook

Darah keluar dari mulut Haku membuat pandangannya menjadi berkunang-kunang

Kakashi yang terkejut melihat Haku yang tiba tiba muncul seketika menarik tangannya

Tubuh Haku lalu ambruk sedangkan Zabuza benar benar shok dengan yang dilihatnya

Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru sampai melihat semuanya dari jauh pun ikut terdiam, begitu juga dengan Tazuna dan Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya menonton pertarungan mereka. Tidak ada yang berniat bicara, semua masih sibuk dengan urusan batin masing-masing hingga Naruto buka suara

"Jadi ini akhirnya ya?" kata Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk. Tidak ada yang merespon perkataan Naruto, mendapat reaksi seperti itu, Naruto lalu mengangkat wajahnya

"Jika saja kau lebih kuat mungkin Haku tidak perlu jadi perisai daging, Zabuza." mendengar namanya dipanggil, Zabuza lalu mencoba menyangkal

"Dia itu shinobi, Shinobi adalah alat. Pahami itu bocah, kau hidup didunia yang menuntutmu dewasa sejak dini. Jika kau pikir dunia shinobi itu keren dengan melempar jutsu kesana-sini?" mendengar perkataan Zabuza, Naruto benar benar tertampar akan kenyataan. Dia mengetahui jika dirinya masihlah lemah karena tidak mampu menghalangi Haku yang bergerak dengan cepat

Zabuza lalu mengangkat pedangnya dan menghunuskannya ke Kakashi

"Ayo kita lanjutkan."

"Aku sudah tidak berminat melanjutkan ini, Zabuza."

"Setelah kau membunuh rekanku? yang benar saja Kakashi! Kau sudah mengalami perang bukan? Dendam dalam hatimu melihat orang lain membunuh temanmu, Tidak. Kau bahkan membunuh temanmu sendiri." Sasuke dan Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Zabuza bergidik menatap gurunya namun hanya dicueki oleh Kakashi

Zabuza lalu bersiap melesat namun tiba-tiba ada suara yang menghalangi niatnya

"Dendam? Apa itu menyenangkan? Aku tidak tahu karena orang itu berkata dendam itu tidak baik dan aku masih menurutinya hingga sekarang. Tapi kukira jika benar-benar ingin membalas dendam. Bukankah lebih baik jika kita menyalahkan orang yang memerintah kita? Jika shinobi adalah alat, bukankah lebih baik menghapuskan orang yang menggunakan alat itu? Tidak mungkin kita dendam dengan alatnya sementara yang menginginkan hasilnya adalah pemilik alat itu." Kedua ninja senior yang pernah mengalami perang dunia shinobi kini terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Kau kalah ya, Zabuza? Yah aku memang tidak mengharapkan lebih dari ninja sepertimu." Sebuah suara menghancurkan lamunan mereka semua

"Hanya bocah itu yang mati ya, tidak apa. Lagipula kau sudah kelelahan jadi biar ku perjelas saja. Kau sudah tudak dibutuhkan, Zabuza." suara yang ternyata adalah milik Gato yang diikuti oleh banyak bandit benar benar menyulut emosi Zabuza

"Jadi ini rencanamu, Gato? melihat pertarungan kami lalu mengeksekusi kami jika kedua belah pihak sudah kelelahan. Sialan, akan ku potong lehermu."

"Tentu, lagipula bayaranmu tidak masuk akal. Ninja sepertimu dibuat babak belur oleh bocah-bocah seperti mereka. Lebih murah jika aku menyewa banyak bandit dan menunggu kalian kelelahan seperti ini, hahahaha. Kalian serang mereka."

Para bandit itu kemudian maju sambil mengarahkan senjata mereka sedangkan Gato tetap dibelakang dengan dikawal beberapa bandit

"Hoi bocah, sebagai seniormu di dunia shinobi akan ku tunjukkan apa itu arti shinobi." Zabuza lalu melesat maju menghampiri para bandit yang ingin menyerangnya. Dia masuk ke tengah-tengah para bandit lalu menebas pedangnya sembari membunuh para bandit dengan tanpa ampun

Sakura dan Tazuna yang melihat pembunuhan didepan mereka seketika memucat. Sasuke yang melihat Zabuza membantai para bandit seketika teringat klannya. Kakashi yang melihat pembantaian hanya berdiri santai menatap kedepan dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya benar-benar merasa dia hanyalah bocah berumur 12 tahun yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa

Crass Crass

Beberapa kali juga tubuh Zabuza terkena senjata dari para bandit namun tidak dapat menghentikan Zabuza dari niatnya untuk membunuh Gato

Gato yang melihat bandit yang disewanya dibantai segera memucat dan mendorong bandit yang ada disampingnya

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? bunuh bajingan itu." Bandit yang ada disekitar gato juga mengangkat senjata mereka dan maju dengan niat membunuh Zabuza

Melihat lawannya bertambah banyak tidak membuat nyali Zabuza ciut, melainkan membuatnya semakin beringas nan liar membunuh semua yang ada disekitarnya tanpa ampun. Badan Zabuza pun bermandikan darah para bandit yang sudah dibunuhnya. Sakura dan Tazuna yang melihatnya bahkan sudah mual bahkan muntah.

Gato yang melihat anak buahnya kalah segera pergi menuju kapal yang ada dibelakangnya, Zabuza yang melihat Gato berniat melarikan diri segera menghiraukan para bandit membuat tubuhnya semakin banyak terkena senjata.

Gato yang melihat Zabuza berlari kearahnya benar-benar ketakutan bahkan membuatnya tidak bisa tenang menyalakan perahu

Setelah sampai didepan Gato, Zabuza lalu menendang mesin kapalnya hingga jatuh

"Kau mau kemana, Cebol? Urusan kita belum selesai." kata Zabuza mengangkat pedangnya mencoba mengeksekusi Gato

Gato yang melihat dibelakang Zabuza ada anak buahnya yang sedang berlari mencoba mengulur waktu

"Ku mohon ampuni aku, aku akan memberimu semua uangku. Tolong lepaskan aku." kata Gato sambil memohon tapi tidak dapat menyembunyikan seringaiannya

Trankkk

Naruto pun muncul dibelakang Zabuza sembari menahan pedang anak buah Gato dengan kunainya

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, bocah. Tapi lumayan juga." kata Zabuza sambil menyeringai tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Kakashi dibuat terkejut melihat Naruto berada ditengah-tengah pertarungan tanpa dia sadari

Sasuke yang juga tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto juga ikut terkejut

'Sial, sejauh apa kemampuanmu sesungguhnya, Naruto.'

Crasss

Gato yang sudah tidak berdaya, seketika kepalanya terpenggal dengan cepat tanpa teriakan kesakitannya terdengar

Semua yang ada disana terdiam melihat kepala Gato berada didekat kaki Zabuza

"Aku memang sudah menyelesaikannya, Bocah." kata Zabuza mengangkat kepala Gato dan mengarahkannya ke Naruto yang entah kenapa membuat Naruto sedikit mual melihat tetesan darahnya

Anak buah Gato yang melihat bos mereka dibunuh seketika marah dan mencoba balas dendam. Tapi sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan mereka semua

"Hoii Naruto-niichan. Inilah keberanianku." suara anak kecil yang ternyata adalah Inari memimpin warga dibelakangnya yang membawa benda-benda yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata

"Jadi Gato telah mati ya." kata seorang warga dibelakang Inari

"Semuanya, kita usir bandit bandit ini dari desa kita. Majuu!"

"Yaaa!"

Para bandit yang melihat warga berlari kearah mereka menjadi ketakutan dan segera melompat dari jembatan, mencoba melarikan diri walau ada beberapa yang tertangkap oleh warga desa ombak

"Yaa kita mengusir mereka."

"Kita menang!"

Sorak-sorai para warga tidak didengarkan oleh Naruto melainkan ke arah Zabuza yang berjalan ke arah Kakashi sambil mengangkat pedangnya di bahu

"Kakashi. Aku juga sudah tidak berminat dengan pertarungan kita. Tapi ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan muridmu satu ini. Bisa ku pinjam dia?"

"Sepertinya ada wejangan yang ingin kau berikan kepadanya, tapi apa kau tidak ingin mengubur rekanmu ini dulu?" tunjuk Kakashi kearah Haku yang terbaring tak berdaya

"Hei bukankah dia juga anak buah Gato? ayo Habisi dia!" kata salah satu warga menunjuk Zabuza

"Tunggu, dialah yang membunuh Gato. Bisa lepaskan dia?" kata Kakashi menghalangi niat mereka

"Benarkah itu Naruto-niichan?" Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk tanpa sadar, sementara pikirannya masih memikirkan yang telah terjadi tadi

Para warga yang mengetahui itu pun membiarkan Zabuza bahkan Tazuna menyuruh seseorang untuk mengobati Zabuza

'Apa yang ku lakukan? Badanku bergerak sendiri melindungi Zabuza. Apa artinya ini? Apa aku benar benar ingin mengetahui maksud Zabuza?' batin Naruto labil dengan dirinya sendiri

Skip Time

Tiga hari telah berlalu

Jasad Haku yang telah mati kemudian dikuburkan, Zabuza diberikan perawatan dirumah Tazuna setelah Tazuna membicarakannya dengan warga desa ombak. Selain itu, harta Gato pun dibagi Zabuza dengan para warga untuk pembangunan kembali desa mereka setelah dia mengambil upahnya.

Kini mereka telah selesai makan malam, Tsunami pun segera membereskan peralatan makan mereka dibantu Sakura. Sedangkan Tazuna, setelah makan dia segera pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur

"Bocah, bisa kita bicara diluar?" kata Zabuza

"Aku paham, Kakashi-sensei aku keluar dulu." Naruto dan Zabuza pun keluar dari rumah Tazuna meninggalkan Kakashi dan Sasuke

"Kakashi, siapa Naruto? Kenapa dia kuat? Apa yang dilakukannya selama ini? mengapa dia seperti spesial?" tanya Sasuke dengan menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"Tidak banyak yang ku tahu. Dia hidup sendirian sejak lahir, ayah ibunya mati ketika insiden kyuubi 12 tahun lalu jadi bisa dibilang ia mirip sepertimu yang tidak memiliki orang tua. Jika kau berpikir dia spesial, itu hanya pandanganmu. Sebenarnya ia hanya sedikit lebih kuat darimu. Itulah pandanganku."

'Atau tidak sama sekali, bahkan aku tidak menyadari ketika dia tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Zabuza. Jujur aku seperti melihat sisi Naruto yang lain.' batin Kakashi melanjutkan perkataanya

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Kakashi tetap mengepalkan tangannya

'Seberapa kuat kau, Naruto?' batin Sasuke kesal mengingat Naruto tiba-tiba melindungi Zabuza saat itu tanpa disadarinya

Keesokan paginya

"Jadi kalian ingin pulang ya?" tanya Tazuna

"Yaa sudah saatnya kami pergi mengingat Gato sudah kalah dan jembatan kalian juga sudah hampir jadi."

"Naruto-niichan, aku akan jadi lebih kuat lagi hingga kakek dan ibuku tidak perlu khawatir dengan desa ini lagi." Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Inari

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Zabuza-san?" tanya Sakura tidak melihat Zabuza sejak tadi

"Dia sedang melihat kuburan rekannya. Dia bilang dia akan kembali ke tempatnya setelah selesai dari sana." jawab Tazuna

"Baiklah semuanya, kami berangkat." kata Sakura melambaikan tangannya diikuti Kakashi dan Naruto, sementara Sasuke hanya menatap mereka

"Hati-hati dijalan."

"Etto, Tazuna-san. Apa nama jembatan ini?"

"Hmm bagaimana kalau jembatan Tazuna yang tampan dan perkasa?"

"Nama apa itu? bahkan jii-san hanya diam menonton ketika mereka bertarung menyelamatkan desa kita."

"Jadi nama apa yang bagus menurutmu, Inari?"

"Jembatan besar Naruto, bagaimana?"

"Aku setuju, Naruto-san banyak membantu kita disaat kesulitan." kata salah satu warga menyetujui usulan Inari

"Jembatan besar Naruto ya, ide bagus. Kunamai jembatan ini Jembatan besar Naruto."

Ditempat Naruto dan tim 7

Naruto dan tim 7 sedang berjalan pulang ke desa

"Naruto." Naruto yang mendengar namanya dipanggil Sasuke pun menoleh

"Lain kali akan ku tunjukkan kekuatanku padamu." Naruto yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum

"Aku menunggunya, Sasuke."

"Yare yare sepertinya ada yang sedang akur disini."

"Tidak ada orang yang mau akur dengan pantat ayam ini Kakashi-sensei."

"Diam Naruto no Baka, Sasuke-kun tetaplah keren." ucap Sakura tidak terima perkataan Naruto yang menjelekkan rambut idamannya

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka benar-benar diisi canda tawa dari Naruto

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR**

* * *

Halo semua, Crezix is back. Kuyakin pasti nggak ada yang kangen, kenal aja kagak :v

Oke maafkan aku karena fict ini lama sekali updatenya. Jangan tanya alasannya, sudah pasti alasanku itu sibuk hehehehe

Yap aku benar benar sibuk, sibuk nonton anime lebih tepatnya, anime bergenre romance drama seperti 3d kanojo real girl, saenai heroine no sodatekata, shigatsu wa kimi no uso, Nisekoi, dan lain-lain. Nggak tau dah berapa anime pokoknya sampe begadang hehehe

Oke ke pembahasan lebih serius, jujur karena kebanyakan asupan romance drama, lanjutan di chapter 2 ini terbilang aneh menurutku setelah ku baca ulang. Dan ternyata nggak bisa ku ubah lagi karena kalau ku ganti, kedepannya Naruto bisa jadi berbeda dengan yang ku inginkan di fict ini. Bahkan akupun merasa kek ending di chapter 2 ini serasa dipaksakan. Bukan dipaksakan sih, jujur aku bikin lanjutannya dari pertarungan Haku dengan Sasuke dan Naruto ke bawah itu tanpa kesadaranku. Maksudnya kek aku ngetik apa yang ada dipikiranku dan setelah ku ketik aku tidak tahu apa yang ku ketik, pokoknya ketik aja apa yang ada dipikiranku dan hasilnya yah seperti itu lah. Ini bahkan membuat aku jadi kek merasa ada yang berlebih dari yang seharusnya kuketik... yaa masa bodo lah, penting udah kelar ch 2 nya dan bisa ku kembangkan ke banyak plot yang ku inginkan. Clear

Aku tidak berharap banyak dengan fict ku yang satu ini karena jujur, untuk membuat scene fightnya aku benar benar buntu karena dasarku itu di romance

Lah terus kenapa nggak bikin romance aja?

Aku sedang menantang diriku sendiri, mencoba melampaui batasku. Jika kuliat aku sudah tidak mampu, yah berhenti (mudahan jangan lah yaa, aku juga pengen punya fict tentang au canon gitu loh hehhehe)

Anyway sampai disini dulu yaa

jaga kesehatan kalian, jangan search fict lemon mulu, ntar jadi EDi (Ejakulasi Dini)

kalian hehehe

byee


End file.
